


Untold Tales (Drabbles)

by SynonymGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Related, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), F/M, Fade Tongue, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Multiple, Relationship(s), Swearing, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynonymGirl/pseuds/SynonymGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of bits and drabbles that mainly focuses on the relationship between Lavellan and Solas. Friends included!</p><p>(WARNING: Ratings vary. Most chapters will be SFW. Any future chapters that have spoilers or are NSFW will be labeled as such. Tags will also be added as this goes along.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recollections #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Recollections" is a series of memories and thoughts that Solas reflects upon.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 " _Ellana always had a cup of tea in the evenings. She knew that I hated the stuff, but somehow it tasted sweeter on her lips._

_It was as if she took all of the bitterness away."_ _\- Solas_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	2. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking from an odd dream, Ellana seeks out Solas for a book and a new perspective.

* * *

 

 

Ellana strolled along the stream.

It was a warm summer afternoon and the cool water was a refreshing relief from the heat. She placed her hands behind her back while taking in a deep breath. The sweet scent of honeysuckle lingered in the air and she parted her lips so as to capture and inhale more of the fragrance.

As the sun peeked out from behind a white fluffy cloud, Ellana closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the light, basking in the warmth. After a minute passed, she could see a shadow moving overhead from behind her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes to find that a gray storm cloud was hovering over the stream. Tiny droplets started to fall into the water-each splash sounding louder than the next.

And there was a faint noise beneath it all, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. So she listened carefully, trying to block out the relentless cacophony. And there it was; a quiet sniffle.

Suddenly the dream dissipated.

Ellana's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up in the cot. She rubbed at her face, trying to rid herself of the grogginess.  It was still night time and rain was falling in a light shower upon the tent.

"I guess there's no sleep for me tonight," she mumbled.

She slipped her boots on and just as she began to stand up, Cassandra let out a deep buzzing snore from one tent over. Ellana sighed, shook her head, and made her way outside.

The camp fire was reduced to smoldering ashes so warming herself was out of the question. Instead, she made her way across the camp to a tarp awning where one of the soldiers was standing on guard duty next to a supply table.  
 

"Inquisitor" the soldier greeted her. Ellana nodded her head in acknowledgement.

She picked up a wine skin from the table and took a swig while chewing a handful of dried fruit rations.

A flash of lightning could be seen off in the distance and she counted;

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

Then a rumble.

It was an old trick that her elders taught her to estimate how far away the worst of the storm was, one count for each mile. After finishing her snack, Ellana walked back towards the tent that Solas was sleeping in.

_Maybe some reading will help me sleep. I wonder which books he brought with this time?_

When she got to within five paces of Solas' tent, she heard a muffled sob. She slowly walked closer and listened. He let out a sniff and a shaky breath. Her mouth drooped.

_Is he crying? I hope he's alright._

"Solas?" she said softly.

The noises had ceased, but there was no answer.

"Solas, may I come in?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes. Please, do come in."

Solas rose up from his cot just as she entered into the tent.

"Lethallan," he nodded with a half-smile, "what brings you here at this hour?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow a book."

She glanced around the dimly lit space then back to him.

"Of course," he said and quickly made his way to the tiny table where a stack of books laid next to a lit candle.

The light shone over his form, casting a shadow in the direction of where Ellana stood. She noticed that his shoulders were slightly slumped.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" asked Solas.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I had an odd dream, but it wasn't a nightmare. It was normal at first, but then it changed."

Solas continued to examine his book's as he spoke.

"Such things do occur quite often. What happens in the waking world can be distorted in the Fade. Thoughts may take on the form of objects or, emotions could be heard rather than felt."

Ellana chortled and asked "So what you're saying is that Cassandra's snoring could appear as a saw?"

He chuckled, "I suppose it could."

She stared at his back and asked in a softer tone, "What about sadness?"

Solas' body stilled and he was quiet for a moment before answering her.

"It is possible. Have you been troubled lately?"

Solas turned around, holding a book in his hand.

"No. Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing," said Ellana.

The candlelight caught the shimmer in his eyes. She could also see some redness there as well.

His gaze darted to the floor, then back towards her.

"I...am fine. It is nothing to concern yourself with," he said.

"I did not bring that many books, but I hope that you will enjoy this one."

When Solas presented it to her, she noticed that there was a damp spot on the sleeve of his shirt. Ellana's heart ached as she realized that he _had_ been crying. She reached out and lightly grazed one of his fingers with her own before pulling the book out of Solas' grasp. The corners of his mouth twitched almost into a smile.

"Ma serannas." 

She glanced down at the spine:

**In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of A Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi**

Ellana held the book against her chest as she looked up at Solas. They stared at each other briefly until he broke the silence.

"Sleep well, Inquisitor."

"And you as well, Solas."

She made her way back to her tent and settled down onto the cot with the book. There was a small piece of folded parchment which had been neatly tucked into one of the chapters. And she opened it to that page:

**' _The Pickled Apples of Arlathan'_**

_"The flavor of that one small sliver was astonishing. It was as close to a perfect apple as ever there was. It was as if I was experiencing the essence of every apple ever eaten, and that ever will be eaten. When it was over, the sense of loss that filled me was sharp enough to move me to tears."_

Ellana stared in the direction of Solas' tent as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possible Trespasser DLC spoiler-ish

* * *

 

He knows that he should end this.

He has knowledge. He has wisdom. He has experience.

He knows sorrow and regret. He knows fear, hunger, disease and destruction. Rage and despair.

He knows war and how to play The Game.

He tells lies. He deceives. He sows chaos and discord.

_Remember what you have done._

He wants her to be angry. He wants her to hate him.

Wants her to find someone else who is more worthy, and forget him.

He wants.

_I want._

He wants her. He is selfish. Perhaps delusional.

He wants to believe that fate exists. He wants to believe that fate agrees that not everything he did was horrible.

He wants to believe that fate has sent her to him.

That not all was for naught.

_One last gift. Do not ruin it._

But he knows himself. He knows that he will destroy.

He refuses love. Shuns it. Pushes it away. He doesn't deserve it. Not for what he did.

_But maybe..._

No reward. No gifts. Only duty, guilt, consequences and rectification.

_Do you remember what they have done?_

He abandons. She will lament.

He hides. She will endure.

He plans. She will abhor.

He is frightened.

He tells her truths. The ones he wants her to hear.

He hopes that she will understand. Hopes that she will still...

And she will. She does.

She is his hope.

**_Mine._ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	4. Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Trespasser DLC spoilers)

* * *

 

He stood on the other side of the eluvian with a blank stare and suddenly it hit him. It was as if all of the air was stolen from his lungs.

Suffocation from shock.

He fell to his knees and brought both of his hands to his face, holding them there until he was able to breath again.

She knows.

_Finally, after three long years she is aware. Aware of who I am. Aware of the lies that I told. Aware of the causes for my sorrow. Aware of the reasons why I left her. Aware of my plans. But she doesn't know all of it. No. For what is to come will surely put her love for me to the test._

_"Var lath vir suledin"_

She uttered those words while crying in pain.  
His mark was killing her, just as it had in the beginning. Only this time he took her arm and sealed it with a kiss.

His body slumped, throat tightening. He tried to scream but instead his voice came out in broken sobs as tears dripped down his freckled cheeks and landed on the ancient stone.

_I am so sorry. I hope that you will find another way. Please don't give up on me, vhenan._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place after Solas removes the Mark.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	5. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Ellana had made plans for a night out with their friends at the tavern. But when they encounter Sera, who is already deep in her cups, things get a bit awkward. And also hilarious.
> 
> (NSFW-ish because swearing)

 

* * *

 

 

"Heeey... look who it is!"

 

"Oh, wonderful," said Solas as he held back the urge to roll his eye's.

"It seems that Sera's in the spirit. Or, _spirit's_ ," joked Ellana.

Solas turned his head and stared. The look that he gave her was one of disapproval at her poor choice of words. He sighed then scanned around the room.

"Who is playing tonight?"

"Bull. Varric  _of course._ Cullen said he's in. Dalish and Krem too. Vivienne mentioned yesterday that she was going to join us, but then backed out this morning. There are some matters pertaining to the Circle that she needs to attend to."

"Mm." He leaned his head down to look fully into Ellana's face and smiled.

"Anyone else?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh... " A blush started to creep across her cheeks and she grinned. The room felt like it was ten degrees hotter and suddenly she was at a loss for words. How does he have this affect on her anyway?

 _"Eew!_ Get a roooom you twooo," Sera slurred, "N-not mine though. Don't want any of that Fade shite stinkin' up the cover's.'

" _Sera..._ " Ellana warned.

Solas mumbled something under his breath. She didn't exactly know what he said, but she knew it was elven. And probably a curse from the sound of it.

"Fine, sorry. Just havin' fun Lady-Herald-glowly-bits. Saay... does it actually glow, _there?_   Ehehehe!"

"SERA!"

"I think you've have enough for the entire tavern tonight," said Solas as he grabbed the inebriated rogue's arm.

"Piss off!"

"Sera, come. You should lie down for a bit and sleep off th-" and before Solas could finish, Sera let out a belch which almost knocked him for a loop. The stench of alcohol on her breath was enough to make anyone in a four foot radius a little drunk.

Sera clapped a hand onto Solas' shoulder and laughed, " _Ehehehehe_... felt that one, yeah?"

"Fenedhis lasa," he growled.

" _Ppphhbbt!"_

Solas decided that he had, had enough of her shenanigans and swiftly hefted Sera up onto his shoulder.

"Fuckin' tits. Put me down!"

"Not likely."

Ellana followed Solas as he carried one drunk and foul-mouthed Red Jenny up the stairs.

And as they rounded the corner near her room, Sera balled her hands into fists and started wailing on Solas' back. She then reached lower and landed a punch on his rear.

" _Shite._ What's your arse made out of? Friggin' lead? Could crack some heads with those cheeks, I bet. Hey Herald, you gotta feel this!"

Ellana covered her eyes out of embarrassment and wished that she could just vanish.

"Or maybe you allready 'ave? Hehe."

_I need Cole to teach me how to disappear..._

Solas dropped Sera down onto her bed and she landed with a flop.

"Heeey... watch it!"

"Good night," he said then quickly rushed to the door and latched it behind him.

Just as they were about to turn and leave, Sera yelled through the door, "You two elfy elves should get to bangin' bits. Make me an auntie. I ain't gettin' any younger!"

_Oh Creators, help me!_

"I think perhaps it would be better if we forego our original plan," said Solas.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I suggest that we go some place more... _private._ Would you like to spend some time in the old library?"

"Yes, I would like that."

Ellana bit her lip and smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Fade Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night Ellana and Solas shared a kiss in the Fade. The conversation that happens over breakfast proves to be interesting as Ellana recounts the dream.
> 
> (This is an alternate take on the morning after.)

* * *

 

 

Ellana didn't merely walk across the main hall this morning, she sashayed as she made her way to the table which was already filled with a wide assortment of breakfast treats.

She glanced over at Solas and saw that the corner of his mouth was turned upwards.

"Sleep well?" he asked in a husky tone. His eyes met hers for a brief moment before they sat down across from one another.

"As a matter of fact I have," said Ellana with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh?" asked Dorian.

"Yes. I had a rather interesting dream."

"Ah. Was it a dream of the lubricious sort?" said Dorian who was wiggling his eyebrows and twirling his moustache at the same time.

Ellana chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't go that far, but there were some... lingering effects," she purred.

"Our fearless leader is having some night time rendezvous in the Fade? Now I must hear this!"

Solas focused on eating his eggs and toasted bread while trying awfully hard to maintain a straight face. He cannot believe that she is actually going to tell their companions about this. A small part of him wants to grab his plate and fade step back into the rotunda so that he can enjoy his breakfast in peace. And yet, he is curious to hear her describe the events -- to see what she thought of their time spent together.

"I remember it vividly. I dreamt that I was in a small village which was covered in snow. And there was a man who was waiting for me at the front gate and, as I approached, he greeted me."

' _At least she is courteous enough to omit some details_ ,' Solas thought. Perhaps he will stay and listen after all.

"Hm. What did he look like? Describe him to us."

Ellana was grinning so much that her cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"He was a tall gentleman with very distinguished features. His eyes were like bright jewels and he had these perfect cheekbones that stuck out when he smiled. He was also quite muscular with broad shoulders and lean legs. But not too lean. I can honestly say that he was the most gorgeous man that I have ever seen!"

Solas' cheeks started to turn bright red at her kind words.

Dorian's eyebrows shot up. "Well don't leave us hanging! Go on, tell us. What was his name?"

"Solas," she started as she held up her biscuit with jam towards him. Solas' body went rigid before he could take another bite of his scrambled eggs. His fork was paused just a few inches from his mouth as his eyes slowly moved from his own plate and then up to her hand.  "You should try some of this jam. It's delicious!" she said as she bit into the biscuit. " _Mmm_."

"I... no thank you. I like to refrain from eating anything that is too heavy or sweet in the morning," Solas replied, and hoped that nobody would make the connection between him and the man from her dream last night.

Ellana turned toward Dorian once more. "He never told me his name."

Dorian sighed, "Such a pity."

Vivienne chimed in and asked, "Are you sure this was not a desire demon come to tempt you my dear?"

Solas almost spit out a mouthful of water but he quickly recovered by placing a hand over his mouth and swallowed.

"He didn't try to make a deal with me, nor did he try to seduce me in an unseemly manner. So no, he was not a demon. Just a man."

"Anyhow, we walked together around the village and talked for awhile. He then proceeded to tell me that he cared for me and that I was very important to him. Then he said ' _I felt the whole world change_ '."

Dorian took the napkin from his lap and began to fan himself with it.

"When I asked what he meant by that, he tried to brush it off as some kind of sentiment. So I decided to call his bluff and I said " _I'm aware of the metaphor. I'm more interested in 'felt'_."

"You didn't," said Dorian.

"I did."

"No."

"Yes!" Ellana giggled.

"Oh, you are such a naughty girl!" Dorian scolded. "What happened next?"

"He looked deeply into my eyes and said ' _You change... everything_.' "

"Oh that is _so_ romantic!" Cassandra groaned.

"Hold on, I gotta write this down," said Varric as he shoved his plate out of the way to make room for his paper and ink well. "That is such a smooth line. It's too good to pass up."

"It is, isn't it?" Ellana sighed contently.

"But then, I called him a 'sweet talker'. It seemed like he was a little embarrassed because when he looked away from me, I could see that he was blushing. And something just told me to go ahead and be bold. So... I kissed him!"

Varric stopped writing then looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "You're shitting me."

"I most certainly am not Varric," Ellana stated.

"All right, Boss!" Iron Bull cheered.

"What did he do? What was his reaction?" asked Dorian as he was munching on a pastry.

Solas slowly licked the butter from his lips that was left over from the bite of toast as he remembered how soft her lips felt when they pressed tightly against his. The kiss was impulsive and ill considered, and perhaps he should not have encouraged it. But she was the one who made the first move and he was overcome with so much emotion that he had a hard time trying to refuse her.

"He clearly enjoyed it because after I was done kissing him he grabbed me, dipped me backwards, and kissed me. Twice," said Ellana while holding up two fingers. She leaned forward onto the table and added, "With tongue."

"Oh dear, sweet Maker!" exclaimed Dorian who resumed to fanning himself once again.

"I'm definitely using this for my next book," said Varric as he quickly jotted down the words.

"So, did you do _it_?" asked Iron Bull.

And before Ellana could answer him, Solas quickly stood up and asked, "Inquisitor, might I have a word?"

All eyes were suddenly fixed on him and everyone seated at the table went quiet. His heart began to pound loudly in his ears and he could feel a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

Ellana could see that he was nervous and immediately got out of her seat to join him.

"Of course. Is this about the book on elven architecture that I asked about?" She turned her face away from everyone and winked at Solas.

She felt bad for lying. Well, technically she had asked about a book on elven poems but that wouldn't sound important or believable at the moment.

"Yes. I wanted to show you an illustration of one of the temples," said Solas.

Ellana excused herself then followed Solas into the rotunda. She knew that he wanted to talk about last night and she was hoping that she didn't somehow ruin whatever intimate connection that they had established.

As soon as she closed the door, Solas got right to talking. "I did not use tongue."

"Oh? Does it not count if it's only fade tongue?" Ellana quipped, her jam-stained lips curling into a mischievious grin.

"It has been a long time, and things have always been easier for me in the Fade."

Solas glanced over at his desk and tried to think of what he would say next. He was not prepared for something like this. She had completely caught him off guard and he failed at resisting her.

"I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble."

"I'm willing to take that chance, if you are," she said in a quiet voice.

There was something in the way that she smiled that made his heart flutter and his knees a little weak. He really did enjoy the kiss -- more than he would care to admit. Ellana is different from everyone else and she is so wise for her age. Perhaps he will eventually tell her who he is, maybe she will even understand. But for now, he needs some time to figure out a way to handle the situation _and_ keep his emotions in check before he does something else on a whim that he may regret later.

"I... maybe, yes. If I could take a little time to think. There are considerations."

Ellana was relieved to hear it. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you," he said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	7. Recollections #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Recollections" is a series of memories and thoughts that Solas reflects upon.
> 
> (Non-graphic Smut. Still SFW.)

* * *

 

 

_Wood, iron, and down. A sturdy foundation._

_Threads in an intricate pattern of red and gold are beneath me. They were soft in the beginning, but now they have taken on the feeling of damp clothes after a warm evening bath. And my grasp seeks purchase from them like a drowning man clinging to a rock._

_My periphery is blurred except for small halos which are made from suns that perish within hours._

_Before me is a fire that rages in stone; Its flames illuminate the edges of a shadow upon which sits a crown made of fine strands._

_I hear a sound and it is strange - a cross between a whine and a scream. Then I realize that it is my own. I feel a strain on the chords of my throat, but there are other notes that follow._

_I am feverish. Hot. It is like an illness and yet, I am not unwell. My body perspires. It writhes. It tries to kick and it twists. Its pulse has quickened along with its respiration. There is a lightness within my thoughts. Dizzying. Freeing. Floating. An overwhelming and euphoric state of being._

_My eyes are wide open. I am close to weeping._

_And I stared back at her in astonishment as if she had torn apart my very being and touched the center of it._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.

**Author's Note:**

> I have all of these ideas in my head, so I figured that I should just put them out there.  
> Comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
